Yesterday
by Angie Friki Black
Summary: [AU] El ayer no se puede recuperar. Los errores que hemos cometido, no podrán ser desechos. Sólo nos queda aprender a vivir con ellos, por muy dolorosos que sean.


**Yesterday por Angie Friki Black.**

 **Disclaimer:** El universo de Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko Takahashi.

* * *

 _ **Yesterday, all my troubles seemed so far away**_

 _ **Now it looks as though they're here to stay**_

 _ **Oh, I believe in yesterday.**_

El incipiente frío anuncia con su llegada, la próxima tormenta.

Los transeúntes corren rápido con dirección a sus casas; aunque algunos, no tan agraciados en éste aspecto, buscan refugios en las tiendas cerradas con techo.

Entre la multitud, se encuentra una muchacha de cabellos negros y mirada fría, pero neutral. Camina entre las calles dónde ya se empiezan a ver las primeras gotas de lluvia; sus labios parecen agrietados aunque los oculta debajo de su bufanda. Suelta algunos suspiros haciéndose notoria la temperatura bajo cero de su cuerpo.

Las personas a su lado, se sienten atraídos hacia su belleza. Piel blanca, ojos marrones oscuros penetrantes, labios rosados y un cabello increíblemente largo y azabache cómo la mismísima noche. Aunque, nadie se le acerca; cada vez que alguien hace algún ademán de hablarle, ella le dirige una mirada helada para luego seguir caminando.

Al parecer, la muchacha sabe muy bien hacia dónde va. Aún cuando las gotas empapen sus ropajes, y se le corra un poco el maquillaje, dándole un aire más sombrío.

«Parece una muñeca»

«Debe ser modelo, se ve muy madura»

«Es realmente hermosa, pero tiene algo que me da miedo»«

Son algunos comentarios de gente un tanto imprudente. La chica sólo atina a encogerse de hombros, y seguir caminando.

«Ya casi llego —piensa para sí misma—, unos cuantos pasos más»

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

 _ **Suddenly  
I'm not half the man I used to be  
There's a shadow hanging over me  
Oh, yesterday came suddenly  
**_

—Ha pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos.

El viento roza levemente sus cabellos azabaches levantándolos; tiene que acomodarse un mechón que le estorba la vista detrás de la oreja.

—Cuando dije: "Juntos hasta que la muerte nos separe" La verdad es que te mentí. En realidad estaría contigo aún después de que te fueras.

Los ojos de la mujer parecen llenarse de lágrimas. Frunce el ceño agachándose suavemente delante de aquella tumba, y deja caer tres lirios blancos.

—Sé que me pediste que nunca te visitara en el cementerio cuando murieras, pero no puedo evitarlo. Por cierto, creo que sigues siendo el idiota de siempre.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

 _ **Why she had to go**_

 _ **I don't know she wouldn't say**_

 _ **I said something wrong**_

 _ **Now I long for yesterday**_

En un café cerca de una hermosa plaza, la gente iba a refugiarse y a tomar una que otra taza de té, café o cualquier bebida que los ayudara a mantenerse en calor por la tormenta de nieve.

 _«Anunciamos que por precaución, será mejor quedarse en casa todo el día. Las calles están cerradas así que cualquier tipo de vehículo podrá ser confiscado por la policía. En otras noticias, anunciamos que hoy el partido de: «Tenis-Femenino 2015-2016» será transmitido en vivo por nuestro canal amigo: «NFL: Sports», a las 6:00 pm»_

El lejano estruendo de la radio, parece contrastar con aquél ambiente melancólico y nostálgico. Resulta ser, que gracias a eso, la velada para algunos presentes era bastante amena.

El sonido de la campanilla que anuncia un nuevo cliente, resuena por todo el café. Tal pareciera que quién sea que había entrado, no había tenido un muy buen día.

—Un café expreso bien cargado —la mujer de mirada seca y fría, se sienta en una mesa frente al mostrador, pidiendo su orden antes de que siquiera el mesero llegue a su mesa—. Y un chocolate caliente, por favor.

El muchacho se acomoda los anteojos; se muestra algo nervioso ya que es su primer día. Asiente torpemente llevando a la mesa un tarrón de galletas.

—Hoy es día de ofertas en galletas —anuncia un tanto sonrojado mirando con sus ojos verdes a los marrones de ella—, a mitad de precio y hay una infinidad de sabores.

—¿Galletas? —arquea una ceja en señal de superioridad, arruga la nariz viendo el tarrón—. Sí, déjalas en la mesa. Y no vuelvas hasta que traigas lo que he pedido, ¿de acuerdo?

El joven de ojos verdes asiente de nuevo temeroso. Deja lo solicitado en la mesa, desapareciendo por la entrada de la cocina.

La mujer suspira viendo el jarrón. Apoya su rostro en la mano derecha desviando su vista hacia la ventana de afuera; se distrae viendo los copos de nieve pasando desapercibido cuando el mesero le ha traído lo ordenado.

—Sino tomas tu café, se enfriará, ¿lo sabías? —un hombre un poco mayor que la mujer entra al lugar. Sentándose frente a ella en la mesa, deja caer pesadamente un maletín negro mientras la mira—. ¿Soñando despierta de nuevo, querida?

El hombre de cabellos negros sonríe con ironía, llevándose un cigarrillo a la boca y echándole el humo al rostro de ella.

—Ya te dije que no me llamaras querida, Naraku —sacude con sus manos su alrededor tratando de disipar el humo frene a su cara—. Tengo un nombre, por si se te ha olvidado. Y sabes que odio que fumes frente a mí.

El sujeto llamado Naraku deja escapar una sonrisa maliciosa, dejando entrever sus dientes amarillos y putrefactos. Condición que le debe, a todos los años que lleva fumando.

—Sé que tienes un nombre, Kikyō —responde con algo de mal humor disimulado—. Sólo quería que te relajaras un poco; tu cara de muerta no es algo que precisamente disfrute de ver en mis mañana, ¿eh?

Kikyō bufa por lo bajo. Es la única cara que tiene, ¿qué esperaba ése sujeto? Una cirugía plástica, ¿o qué?

—Trajiste lo que te pedí, ¿no es así? —su tono muestra impaciencia. Es una mujer de carácter fuerte, aunque sabe controlarse, ése sujeto le pone los pelos de punta.

—Por supuesto —señala con la cabeza el maletín mientras enciende otro cigarrillo—. Me costó algo de trabajo, tuve que usar algunos favores, pero la conseguí.

Kikyō pregunta con la mirada si puede echarle un vistazo, él asiente, así que ni tarda ni perezosa toma el maletín abriéndolo y hurga en su contenido.

—Señor, disculpe, no se puede fumar aquí —el tono nervioso del chico hace que Kikyō sepa de inmediato que se trata del camarero que antes la había atendido—. El humo molesta a algunos clientes, así que debo pedirle que salga afuera.

Sabe que su acompañante armará una trifulca por no querer obedecer. Así que se levanta haciendo ruido poniendo sus manos en la mesa.

—Naraku, este chico sólo hace su trabajo —baja el rostro por unos instantes para luego subirlo y mostrar una enorme sonrisa al camarero—. Disculpa sus modales, el no volverá a fumar. Pero, ¿podríamos quedarnos? Es que afuera aún hace mucho frío.

El mesero de ojos verdes queda anonadado por unos instantes al ver el repentino cambio de la mujer. Asiente soltando pequeños balbuceos, para luego hacer unas leves reverencias y girarse sobre sus talones.

—Vaya, quién te viera no sabría reconocerte. Me arriesgo a decir que no te importa que al fin haya encontrado a la mujer.

Kikyō se sienta y vuelve a tener su fría mirada.

—Tú cumpliste con tu trabajo, mi ánimo sea bueno o malo, no es de tú incumbencia —susurra mientras busca un sobre amarillo en su cartera—. Aquí tienes, la paga por tus servicios.

Le entrega el sobre tomando sus cosas, mientras deja unos billetes bajo el tarro y toma una galleta.

—Hasta nunca, Naraku —dice en un tono irónico. Mientras cierra la puerta de aquélla cafetería.

—Hasta nunca, Kikyō —responde; con una sonrisa algo cínica y un cigarro en los labios.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

 _ **Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**_

 _ **Now I need a place to hide away**_

 _ **Oh, I believe in yesterday**_

Kikyō camina por las frías calles abrigándose como podía, con su chaqueta. En ésta ocasión, no lleva bufanda.

No puede creer lo que está a punto de hacer.

Hace cinco años que su esposo había muerto, un año después se entera de que éste la había engañado con otra mujer. Kikyō aún no se explica por qué él nunca se lo confesó, era de una familia de muy alta estima en la sociedad, así que no armaría un escándalo haciendo la infidelidad pública —aun cuando mucho después, empezó a considerarlo—, era una mujer de buenos principios, no haría nada deshonroso.

Pero no. Después de que su esposo, su amante, su compañero de vida, muriera en un accidente de tránsito, se entera que la había engañado; e incluso, que planeaba dejarla en secreto.

Aprieta con más fuerza el maletín negro.

Lo peor había sido cuando leyeron el testamento de él. Dado que era un empresario de alto rango, debía hacer uno para tener todo cubierto. El abogado de la familia la había citado aquella mañana del mes de noviembre. Lo recordaba muy bien.

— _Señora, Taishō. Es bueno verla, me alegra que haya podido venir —era un hombre de ya avanzada edad. Le abrió la puerta de su despacho invitándola a pasar._

— _Oh, por el contrario. Gracias por poder recibirme abogado —concluyó ella sentándose en un mueble de cuero color crema—He venido a saber los últimas deseos de mí esposo._

 _Ya había leído el testamento dónde su esposo dejaba en claro sus bienes. Su empresa quedaría a cargo del mejor amigo de él, Miroku. No obstante, el 45% de las acciones de la empresa estaban al nombre de ella._

 _Pero ahora, se había enterado que su esposo había dejado un último deseo que debía ser cumplido. Su secretaria Sango había acordado una visita con el abogado, para saber de qué se trataba todo eso, ya que él nunca le había comentado algo al respecto._

— _Señora Taishō, he de dejarle constancia de que su esposo acudió a mí solicitando que escribiera esto —le entregó una carpeta—. He de aconsejarle que lo lea con mucha calma y hasta el final, antes de que diga algo._

 _Él se levantó dejando su despacho y a la mujer a solas. En ese entonces no entendió el por qué hizo aquello, pero luego que lo analizó con detenimiento, todo calzó a la perfección. Abrió la carpeta con expectación y nerviosismo de leer algo de su esposo después de un año del accidente. Se relajó y comenzó a leer._

" _A mí amada,_ _Kikyō._

 _Personalmente, quisiera comenzar diciendo que nada de esto lo planeé, simplemente las cosas sucedieron porqué tenían que ser así. Fuiste mi inspiración, estoy orgulloso de ser tu esposo. Pero —y creo que tú también lo notaste—, nuestro matrimonio ya era no es lo mismo._

 _Sé que has podido percibir cómo estos últimos meses nos hemos distanciado, y no busco a quién culpar, pero la verdad es que te fui infiel. ¿Recuerdas aquella chica que elegiste cómo mi secretaría? Kagome, es su nombre. Esa pequeña chiquilla malhumorada, gruñona, infantil y testaruda, le devolvió la luz a mí vida._

 _Como dije antes, ni yo mismo me di cuenta de cómo se dieron las cosas. Sólo sé que cuando abrí los ojos, ya me había enamorado perdidamente de ella. Sentí cómo la chispa de la vida volvía a mí, y me sentí de nuevo vivo. No espero que lo entiendas, y no te confundas, en su momento, estuve muy enamorado de ti; pero creo que no nos dimos cuenta de que nuestro matrimonio caía en la rutina, y cuando lo hicimos, ya era demasiado tarde._

 _Eres una mujer espléndida, y sé qué cuando leas esto, sabrás muy bien que no miento. Tú y yo sabemos que aunque queramos, no podemos separarnos. Lo que significa que Kagome nunca será completamente mía, así como yo nunca seré completamente tuyo._

 _Sólo te pido una cosa, si algo llegara a pasarme, necesito que me hagas la promesa de que cuidarás de ella. Sé que es mucho pedir, pero eres una persona de palabra y eres tú en la única que puedo confiar para darle ésta tarea tan importante para mí._

 _Quiero que sepas que a pesar de todo. Fuiste mi primer amor, y siempre estarás en mí memoria._

 _Se despide de ti,_

 _I. T."_

Siente cómo su corazón se encoge de nuevo recordando esos hechos del pasado. Pero él tenía razón, a pesar de todo, era una mujer de palabra; y si le había dicho que le ayudara, lo haría.

Vuelve a mirar el papel con la dirección de la chica anotada. Revisa los papeles en el maletín negro que el investigador privado —un lejano amigo suyo—, le había conseguido.

Kagome Higurashi. Quién lo diría.

La chica a la que había ayudado para conseguir empleo cuando estaba desempleada. La misma chica con la que convenció a su esposo de que tenía buenas ideas para su empresa y que debía escucharla.

«Qué irónica es la vida —piensa para sus adentros—»

Al estar frente a la casa, toma una bocanada de aire profundo. Se acerca al timbre haciéndolo sonar varias veces.

—¡Un momento! —exclama una voz femenina desde el interior. Escucha un ruido cómo si alguien se hubiera caído—. ¡Ohayo! —el sonido de la puerta la desconcierta un poco—.

A quién tenía frente a ella no era la chica de hace unos años, no; era una pequeña niña de cabello azabache, mirada adormilada y, unos curiosos ojos dorados.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

 _ **Why she had to go**_

 _ **I don't know she wouldn't say**_

 _ **I said something wrong**_

 _ **Now I long for yesterday**_

—¿Así que es amiga de mí madre? —pregunta la niña mientras sirve dos tazas de té—. Nunca la había visto en persona.

Kikyō piensa que para parecer de unos tan sólo 10 años, la chiquilla es bastante perceptiva y astuta.

—Si es así, ¿por qué me dejaste pasar? —recibe con gesto de gratitud la taza, se sienta en un pequeño sillón color caoba frente a ella.

—Dije que no la había visto en persona, no que nunca la había visto —señala un cuadro en la pared—. Si tiene una foto en nuestra casa, supongo que es alguien de fiar.

Kikyō reconoce de inmediato el cuadro. Lo tomaron en la fiesta de navidad, cuando al fin su esposo había accedido a contratar a Kagome. El recuerdo le recuerda a lo que había venido.

—¿Sabes cuánto tardará tu madre en regresar? —pregunta, dejando la taza a un lado mientras toma el maletín negro de nuevo.

—No, señorita —parecie meditar algo—. De hecho, creo que no volverá sino hasta dentro de varias horas.

Suelta un suspiro. Había ido hasta allí para que la mujer no estuviera.

—Bueno, pequeña. ¿Podrías entregarle esto a tu madre?

Coloca el maletín en la mesa de madera que allí había. Ve cómo la niña mira curiosa el maletín, hace un ademán de tocarlo pero Kikyō rápidamente aparta su mano.

—No puedes abrirlo —habla claramente. Parece entender las palabras muy bien, aunque fuera de menor edad que ella—. Cuando llegue tu madre, entrégale esto también.

Le tiende una carta.

—Cuídate mucho, pequeña —lo dice sin emoción alguna. Mientras se acerca a la puerta, cerrándola tras de sí.

O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O/O

 _ **Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**_

 _ **Now I need a place to hide away**_

 _ **Oh, I believe in yesterday**_

—No puedo creer que aunque me engañaras, haya podido hacer esto por ti, Inuyasha.

Al pronunciar ese nombre, el tono de la chica cambia de uno frío y seco, a uno sin expresión y amargado. El viento pega contra su pálido rostro, acariciando sus frías mejillas.

—Supongo que hay algo de razón en eso de que uno no manda en el corazón.

Se agacha nuevamente viendo los tres lirios marchitos frente a ella. Los quita depositando nuevamente lirios, pero ésta vez, eran cinco.

—Ambas me pidieron que te dejara un lirio por cada una.

Se levanta y comienza a caminar; en ésa ocasión no mira hacia atrás. Deja que los helados copos de nieve caigan por todo su cuerpo.

—Tú también fuiste mi primer amor, Inuyasha.

 _ **Yesterday, love was such an easy game to play**_

 _ **Now I need a place to hide away**_

 _ **Oh, I believe in yesterday.**_

* * *

 _ **Letra escrita en negrita y cursiva, son fragmentos de la canción: Yesterday – The Beatles***_ _  
_  
N/A: ¡Hola!

La verdad es que dejé de publicar en por un tiempo, pero dado que se convirtió en parte importante de mi vida, no pude dejarlo por mucho tiempo.

Al principio la inspiración no venía a mí, así que sólo me dediqué a escribir sobre retos en los foros. Pero me dije a mí misma: ¡Angie, tienes que escribir algo que salga de ésa retorcida cabecita tuya!

Y, salió esto. o/ Que fue inspirada en la canción Yesterday – The Beatles (de ahí el título. xD)

No me gusta que pongan a Kikyō siempre de mala, que aunque no es mi personaje favorito, se me hace que es algo malo contra la pobre. Pero como ando medio dramática, me decidí a crear una historia en un Universo Alternativo (AU) dónde Inuyasha estuviera muerto, Kikyō era su esposa y Kagome fuera la chica con la que la engañaron.

Un triángulo amoroso digno de una telenovela mexicana (?.

Por cierto, cabe aclarar que este fic es un One-shot, (historia de un solo capitulo), así que no me pidan continuación, plis. Que personalmente no sabría cómo continuar. xD

En fin, todo es bien recibido: review, críticas, y tomatazos.

¡Saludos!

" _Una escritora no es alguien sin sus seguidores"_


End file.
